U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0076622 to Dickerhoof et al. discloses a system for determining the location of a wireless device with respect to a vehicle. The system comprises a plurality of antennas positioned about the vehicle for receiving a wireless signal from the wireless device. The wireless signal corresponds to at least one of a command and status related to a predetermined vehicle operation. The system further comprises a controller operably coupled to each antenna. The controller is configured to generate a location signal indicative of the location of the wireless device based on the time of flight of the wireless signal at one or more antennas of the plurality of antennas and to control the operation of the predetermined vehicle operation based on the location signal.